Because Of Love
by Angel Park
Summary: Aku yang salah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kukemasi rindu dan harap ini, tak ada tempatku dalam kisahmu. Hangat pelukmu hanya untuknya, aku hanyalah sebuah jeda dalam nafasmu. Sedangkan dia adalah udara yang kau hirup untuk bernafas. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti berharap, dan aku percaya bahwa luka dan waktu akan mendewasakanku. YUNJAE DLDR CHAPTER 11 UP (END?)
1. Prolog

p { margin-bottom: 0.08in; }

BECAUSE OF LOVE

DISCLAMEIR : 당신 (KAMU) BY ADELIANY AZFAR

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,AND OTHER MEMBER TVXQ

PAIR : YUNJAE AND OTHER

GENRE : ANGST,ROMANCE

RATE : T

WARNING : NO FLAME,NO BASH,NGAK SESUAI EYD,ALUR KECEPATAN,BOYS LOVE,TYPOS

SUMMARY : Aku yang salah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kukemasi rindu dan harap ini, tak ada tempatku dalam kisahmu. Hangat pelukmu hanya untuknya, aku hanyalah sebuah jeda dalam nafasmu. Sedangkan dia adalah udara yang kau hirup untuk bernafas. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti berharap, dan aku percaya bahwa luka dan waktu akan mendewasakanku.

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

PROLOG

Chungnam, musim dingin 1996

Kota chungnam yang damai mendadak gaduh oleh suara anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di jalan yang bersalju. Mereka tak memperdulikan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang mereka, salah satu itu dari anak-anak itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menghindari seorang bocah laki-laki yang mengejarnya dengan ekpresi marah.

Bocah yang berlari menghindari seorang bocah yang mengejarnya itu baru berumur 5 tahun. Wajahnya yang tampan-hampir bisa di katakan cantik sama kucelnya dengan baju yang di pakainya. Tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang memakai baju yang keren, ia justru memakai kemeja kebesaran sampai pahanya tanpa mempedulikan salju yang terus turun.

" Ya, berhenti kau " teriak bocah laki-laki yang mengejarnya.

Namja cantik itu tak perduli dan terus berlari.

Bocah yang mengejar namja cantik itu semakin marah hingga menambah kecepatan larinya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menarik kemeja jaejoong-namja cantik yang berlari yang tertiup angin.

Hana

Dul

Se

Dan hap

Ia berhasil menarik menangkap kemeja jaejoong dan menyebabkan jaejoong tersungkur. Namja cantik itu hanya meringis menahan sakit di telapak tangan dan lututnya.

Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum menampilkan seringainya karena ia puas melihat buronannya tertangkap.

" Mati kau, beraninya kau mengambil mainanku " ucap bocah laki-laki ituu marah.

Yang di teriaki cuma menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek bocah laki-laki itu.

" Week, aku tidak takut padamu " balsnya cuek.

Si bocah makin naik pitam dan berjalan mendekat kearah jaejoong, saat sudah dekat dengan jaejoong, langkahnya terhalang oleh anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

" Ya, apa yang kau lakukan? " tanyanya marah, lalu membantu jaejoong berdiri.

" A-aku tak melakukan apa-apa, ia mengambil mainanku " jawab bocah laki-laki itu tergagap sambil menunjuk jaejoong yang mencibirnya.

"Jongie-ah, gwaenhanh-a? " tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian pada jaejoong.

" Ne, aku tahu namamu dari ayahmu "jawab bocah laki-laki itu lagi melihat jaejoong yang binggung dari mana ia tau nama jaejoong.

Jaejoong bangkit dan melempar mainan yang berada di tangannya.

" Yah, ini mainanmu, aku tak berminat lagi." ucap jaejoong cuek.

Bocah laki-laki yang menolong jaejoong tertawa terbahak. Menertawakan tingkah jaejoong yang sangat imut.

" Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa itu lucu sangat lucu bagimu? " tanya jaejoong sinis.

Bocah laki-laki itu segera berhenti tertawa dan menampilkan senyum khasnya.

" Bukan begitu, tapi tingkahmu sangat imut " kata bocah laki-laki itu.

" Kau bodoh atau apa, aku ini keren bukan imut, kau tau?" ucap jaejoong marah.

"Ck, kau bahkan mirip gom jika kau tertawa seperti itu " ucap jaejoong lagi.

Yang dihina cuma tersenyum melihat jaejoong jalan terpincang. Jaejoong bocah manis yang nakal dan bengal, semoga saja ketika dewasa ia akan menjadi namja yang sangat cantik dan menarik, guman "bocah gom" itu sambil tersenyum tulus.

TBC OR END?

Note : ff ini terinspirasi dari novel karya adeliany azfar, tapi angel akan memakai cast yunjae. Dan angel akan meremakenya sesuai dengan versi angel. Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview,follow maupun favorit ff hot kiss. Dan buat yang nanya kapan ff you know it's hurt to me di lanjutin, angel juga ngak tau karena lagi ngak dapat inspirasi buat ngelanjutinnya. Buat hot kiss tunggu aja yah, angel akan publish sesuai mood angel#plak.

19 Januari 2014

02:02 pm

With love

Angel Park

LAST WORD REVIEW NE?


	2. Chapter 1

BECAUSE OF LOVE

**DISCLAMEIR : 당신 (KAMU) BY ADELIANY AZFAR**

**CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,AND OTHER MEMBER TVXQ**

**PAIR : YUNJAE AND OTHER**

**GENRE : ANGST,ROMANCE**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : NO FLAME,NO BASH,NGAK SESUAI EYD,ALUR KECEPATAN,BOYS LOVE,TYPOS**

**SUMMARY : Aku yang salah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kukemasi rindu dan harap ini, tak ada tempatku dalam kisahmu. Hangat pelukmu hanya untuknya, aku hanyalah sebuah jeda dalam nafasmu. Sedangkan dia adalah udara yang kau hirup untuk bernafas. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti berharap, dan aku percaya bahwa luka dan waktu akan mendewasakanku**

**ANGEL PARK PRESENT**

Chapter 1

Seoul, 2014

**Matahari menerobos masuk melewati ventilasi sebuah apertemen di seoul. Cahaya yang masuk membuat jaejoong sang pemilik langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan mendarat dengan tidak mulusnya.**

**Demi apapun, ia sangat telat untuk acara yang sangat sakral bagi keluarganya. Bisa-bisa ia mati di tangan appanya yang sangat kejam melebihi cinderela yang sedang murka.**

**Jaejoong kocar-kacir setengah mati saat menyadari jam telah menunjukan jam 09:30 am. Ia harus sampai di chungnam kota kelahirannnya jam 10:00 am. Jaejoong bisa gila sekarang, jam saja sudah pukul 09:30 am, sedangkan ke chungnam dengan kereta membutuhkan waktu satu setengah jam. Namja cantik itu takkan tergesa-gesa jika saja sang appa tercinta yang selama ini berada di jepang tidak menelpon semalam.**

**Entah dasar apa, appanya yang baik itu menjadi keras kepala tiba-tiba datang ke chungnam tanpa memberi kabar.**

" ommo, ya Tuhan, aku bisa di bunuh appa" kicau jaejoong membayangkan hidupnya akan segera berakhir di tangan sang appa tercinta.

" Kalau saja durhaka itu tidak berdosa, mungkin aku takkan mau repot-repot begini " rutuk jaejoong.

Setelah mengunci apartemennya, jaejoong segera berlari menuju halte.

Beberapa menit berlari dari rumahnya, jaejoong sudah tiba di Halte yang berada depan sebuah stasiun.

Sebenarnya jaejoong masih lelah karena ia baruh pulang kerja jam 10:00 pm dari perusahhan desain tempat ia bekerja.

Begitu melihat stasiun di depan jalan wajahnya, jaejoong segera bersiap-siap menyebrang jalan. Namun, karena masih mengantuk jaejoong tak sengaja berlari ke tengah jalan ketika lampu jalan berwarna hijau.

Tiin!

Sebuah mobil hampir saja menabrak jaejoong, hingga menyebabkan jaejoong terjatuh karena shock. Dan menyebabkan luka di lutut jaejoong.

" Kau baik-baik saja? " tanya pengemudi itu sambil berjongkok di depan jaejoong.

Tentu saja jaejoong tidak baik-baik saja, lututnya mengeluarkan darah. Jaejoong menoleh ke pengemudi tersebut, melihat wajah kecil dan rahang yang tegas di depan wajahnya, membuat wajah jaejoong memerah dan jaantungnya berdebar seketika. Ahh sepertinya uri jaejoong jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

" Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya pemuda itu lagi yang mengemudi mobil yang hampir menabrak jaejoong dan jaejoong masih diam dengan wajah memerah.

" Yah, kalau kakimu tidak sakit, menyingkirlah! kau menghalangi jalanku " teriak pemuda itu dan berdiri.

Jaejoong segera tersadar dan ingin menagis sejadi-jadinya ketika melihat kereta yang akan di tumpanginya telah pergi.

" Apa kau bilang, kau hampir saja membuat nyawaku melayang dan sekarang kau berteriak padaku? " balas jaejoong berteriak sambil berdiri.

" Maafkan aku, tapi aku sangat terburu-buru sekarang " ucap pemuda itu dengan sesal.

" Kau pikir, hanya kau yang terburu-buru, aku juga harus pergi sekarang ke chungnam sekarang, kalau tidak aku bisa dibunuh appaku " ucap jaejong kesal pada pemuda itu.

" Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas aku sudah minta maaf dan ini mungkin takdir atau kebetulan aku juga ingin pergi ke chungnam. " ucapnya.

" Bagaimana kalau kau berangkat saja bersamaku? " tawar pemuda berwajah kecil itu lagi.

" Apa? Hmm,, kurasa tidak perlu, yah walau ini agak aneh, oke aku akan pergi sekarang, aku takkan meminta ganti rugi atas kejadian ini " ucap jaejoong sambil mundur menuju trotoar dengan perasaan yang tenang.

" Terimah kasih banyak " ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Chungnam, 01:45 pm

Jaejoong sudah pasrah akan nasibnya yang akan mati di tangan appanya, perjalanan dari seoul menuju chungnam sungguh membuang banyak energinya. Dan sekarang ia harus menaiki tangga yang lumayan panjang menuju rumahnya yang berada di pemukiman padat.

Jaejoong menguap dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Jaejoong gugup dan mengetuk rumahnya dengan pelan, tapi lama-kelamaan ia khawatir karena rumahnya sepi dan sunyi.

Yunho berusaha jalan secepat yang ia bisa, ia harus bertemu dengan ayahnya yang terbaring sakit di salah satu ruang rumah sakit.

" Mwoya, kalian ingin mengerjaiku? " teriak jaejoong pada junsu-hyungnya yang menyambut kedatangannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Junsu terbaring malas di sofa sambil menanti adik kesayangannya itu

" Ommo, jongie-ah bogoshipo " ucap junsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong.

" Lupakan semua basa-basimu hyung, jelaskan apa yang terjadi kenapa appa bisa sampai disini semalam dan apa-apaan ini, hyung dan eomma kenapa juga bisa disini? " cerocos jaejoong kesal karena junsu tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

" Apa kau tidak kedinginan memakai pakaian itu jongie? " seru junsu yang masih tidak menjawab peertanyaan jaejoong.

" Aku bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang harus ku pakai hyung, asal kau tau hyung, aku bahkan tidak makan asal aku tidak terlambat dan di mati di tangan appa? "kata jaejoong pada hyung tercintanya.

" Benarkah?, lalu apa sekarang kau lapar joongie-ah, bagaimana kalau kau makan sekarang, aku tak mau namdongsaengku yang cantik ini sakit nantinya " kata junsu pada jaejoong.

" Yah hyung, aku ini tampan bukan cantik " balas jaejoong sambil mengembungkan pipinya pertanda kalau ia sedang kesal pada hyung kandungnya ini.

" Ne ne, terserahmu joongie tapi sekarang kita harus kerumah sakit untuk bertemu dengan appa, mereka pastimembunuhku karena sampai lupa pesan mereka membawamu kerumah sakit " ucap junsu sambil menarik jaejoong.

" Ya hyung, memang terjadi sesuatu dengan appa, apa ia baik-baik saja? " tanya jaejoong menuruti langkah junsu.

" Aku juga tak tau, yang penting sekarang kau ikut denganku dan diam saja " seru junsu merasa jengah dengan sikap cerewet jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menurut saja karena ia tak mau membuat junsu marah lagi.

Yunho berhenti di depan kamar ruangan bernomor 289, ia khawatir dan segera masuk memeluk sang appa tercinta yang katanya terbaring sakit.

Jaejoong dan junsu berjalan diam di lorong sebuah rumah sakit, sampai akhirnya jaejoong mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya pda junsu.

" Hyung sebenarnya untuk apa kita kerumah sakit? Memang siapa yang sakit hyun disini hyung? Tanya jaejoong.

" Kau diam saja joongie, ku mohon menurut saja kali ini " balas junsu sendu.

" Memangnya ada apa hyung, kenapa kau sedih begitu? " tanya jaejoong lagi.

Junsu tidak menjawab dan hanya diam seiring tempat tujuan mereka.

" Ini kamarnya, kau masuklah dan ingat pesan hyung, kau menurut saja kali ini, apa yang dikatakan appa padamu, ara? " seru junsu.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya, setelah berbicara dengan junsu, jaejoong langsung masuk dengan hati yang penasaran.

" Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

**TBC OR END?**

**19 januari 2014**

**06:27 pm**

**with love**

**Angel Park**

LAST WORD REVIEW NE? PAI PAI


	3. Chapter 2

BECAUSE OF LOVE

DISCLAMEIR : 당신 (KAMU) BY ADELIANY AZFAR

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,AND OTHER MEMBER TVXQ

PAIR : YUNJAE AND OTHER

GENRE : ANGST,ROMANCE

RATE : T

WARNING : NO FLAME,NO BASH,NGAK SESUAI EYD,ALUR KECEPATAN,BOYS LOVE,TYPOS

SUMMARY : Aku yang salah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kukemasi rindu dan harap ini, tak ada tempatku dalam kisahmu. Hangat pelukmu hanya untuknya, aku hanyalah sebuah jeda dalam nafasmu. Sedangkan dia adalah udara yang kau hirup untuk bernafas. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti berharap, dan aku percaya bahwa luka dan waktu akan mendewasakanku.

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

" Ini kamarnya, kau masuklah dan ingat pesan hyung, kau menurut saja kali ini, apa yang dikatakan appa padamu, ara? " seru junsu.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya, setelah berbicara dengan junsu, jaejoong langsung masuk dengan hati yang penasaran.

" Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini? " teriak jaejoong pada yunho yang sedang duduk di samping ayahnya terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Chapter 2

" Kau sudah datang joongie? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu? " ucap kim heechul-eommanya jaejoong dengan lembut tapi aura yang dikeluarkan sungguh berbahaya bagi keselamatan jaejoong.

" Ne eomma, mian " kata jaejoong menunduk takut.

" Eomma appa kalian baik-baik saja, kenapa eomma appa berada disini? " tanya jaejoong setelah melihat heechul dan hankyung.

" Ne, eomma dan appa baik-baik joongie dan kenapa kami disini karena teman teman suami sedang di rawat disini. Bogoshipo joongie, eomma senang jika kau baik-baik saja! " seru heechul merangkul bahu jaejoong.

" Joongie juga merindukan eomma " balas jaejoong sambil memeluk jaejoong.

Sang kepala keluarga kim-kim hankyung bergerak maju dengan menghela nafas yang menyesakkan dada. Hankyung menepuk bahu jaejoong.

" Jongie-ah, apa kau tak merindukan appa tampanmu ini? " ucap hankyung berpura-pura marah.

" Ne, tentu saya joongie merindukan appa " kata jaejoong memeluk hankyung.

" Jadi kau jaejoong, kau sangat cantik seperti yang di katakan heechul hyung " ucap seseorang dari belakang jaejoong.

Saat ini ada 5 dan jaejoong orang yang berada di kamar 289, jaejoong hanya mengenali 3 orang yaitu eomma, appa dan tentu saja orang yang hampir membuat ia pulang ke sisi Tuhan. Dan jaejoong tidak mengenali orang yang baru saja memujinya dan yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

" Nugu? " seru jaejoong binggung dengan namja cantik yang memujinya.

" Ahh, sepertinya aku harus mengenalkan keluargaku yang mungkin nantinya menjadi keluargamu, aku jung kibum eommanya jung yunho " ucap kibum sambil menunjuk yunho yang sedang duduk di samping appanya.

" Dan ini suamiku jung siwon " tunjuk kibum pada seorang namja paru baya yang masih bisa di katakan gagah di usia senjanya.

" Hai, aku sudah lama menanti datang hari ini, 23 tahun aku menanti dan lihatlah sekarang kau tumbuh menjadi namja yang manis dan mempesona " ucap siwon lemah menatap jaejoong bingung.

" Ahjussi, apa kau mengenalku? " tanya jaejoong binggung menunjuk dirinya.

" Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengenalku tapi kuharap setelah pesta nanti kita bisa lebih dekat dan akrab " seru siwon semangat walaupun ia masih sakit.

" Pesta apa? Hei kenapa semua jadi diam, memang pesta apa itu? " kata jaejoong sambil bertanya pada orang-orang yang berada di kamar 289 itu.

" Begini jae-ah, kami berencana menikahkan kalian minggu depan, aku tahu ini mendadak tapi kurasa ini waktunya setelah kami menanti 23 tahun " ucap kibum menjelaskan kebingungan jaejoong.

" Waktu muda dulu, appa dan siwon adalah sehabat di masa kuliah yang sangat dekat dan kami berencana untuk melanjutkan persahabatan ini dengan menikahkan anak-anak kami jae, tidak perduli walaupun anak-anak kami namja keduanya jae, appa dan siwon sangat mengharapkan pernikahan ini jae, jadi appa mohon kau mau jae " ucap jaejoong sambil menerawang ke masa-masa kuliahnya dengan siwon.

" Ini kamarnya, kau masuklah dan ingat pesan hyung, kau menurut saja kali ini, apa yang dikatakan appa padamu, ara? " pikiran jaejoong melayang pada pesan junsu sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar inap siwon.

" Tapi itu tidak mungkin appa, aku ini masih kuliah dan mungkin saja yunho mempunyai yeojachingu yang sangat di cintainya, dan aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya appa " ucap jaejoong sendu dan keluar begitu saja dari kamar yang akan mengubah masa depannya. Jaejoong mungkin bisa saja menerima semua ini karena ia memang sudah menyukai yunho sejak kejadian tadi , pagi tapi tetap saja ia tidak boleh egois kareana mungkin yunho sudah punya seseorang yang ia cintai.

Yunho beranjak dari kursinya begitu melihat jaejoong yang sudah keluar, namja tampan itu segera pergi menyusul jaejoong ketika merasa semua orang yang berada di kamar itu menyuruhnya.

Yunho merasa sangat senang karena ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan namja cantik yang membuat jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama saat bertemu 18 tahun yang lalu, tapi ia juga kesal dengan perjanjian bodoh itu saat ia memiliki seseorang bersamanya.

Yunho berkeliling mencari jaejoong hingga ia melihat seseorang di taman rumah sakit.

" Jadi kau benar jaejoong " seru yunho pada jaejoong yang masih melamun.

" Ia sangat banyak berubah menjadi lebih menawan dan bertambah cantik "pikir yunho

" Ne, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya " ucap jaejoong menghadap ke wajah yunho.

" Kurasa tidak " balas yunho sendu, kenapa jaejoong tidak mengingat dirinya.

Lalu yunho duduk di samping jaejoong dan menikmati sore yang sangat indah.

" Yunho-sshi, apa kau sudah tau perjodohan ini dari awal? " tanya jaejoong pada yunho.

TBC OR END?

note : mianhene, pendek banget buat for chapter

23 Januari 2014

03:35 pm

With love

Angel Park

LAT WORD REVIEW NE? PAI PAI


	4. Chapter 3

BECAUSE OF LOVE

DISCLAMEIR : 당신 (KAMU) BY ADELIANY AZFAR

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,AND OTHER MEMBER TVXQ

PAIR : YUNJAE AND OTHER

RATE : T

WARNING : NO FLAME,NO BASH,NGAK SESUAI EYD,ALUR KECEPATAN,BOYS LOVE,TYPOS

SUMMARY : Aku yang salah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kukemasi rindu dan harap ini, tak ada tempatku dalam kisahmu. Hangat pelukmu hanya untuknya, aku hanyalah sebuah jeda dalam nafasmu. Sedangkan dia adalah udara yang kau hirup untuk bernafas. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti berharap, dan aku percaya bahwa luka dan waktu akan mendewasakanku.

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

Lalu yunho duduk di samping jaejoong dan menikmati sore yang sangat indah.

" Yunho-sshi, apa kau sudah tau perjodohan ini dari awal? " tanya jaejoong pada yunho.

Chapter 3

Yunho mengangguk samar menjawab pertranyaan jaejoong.

" Yunho-sshi apa kau menerima perjodohan ini? Apakah kau tidak jijik dengan perjodohan sesama namja yunho-sshi? " tanya jaejoong pada yunho lagi.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menerima perjodohan ini karena aku sudah mempunyai yeojachingu, namanya jessica, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku tidak ingin appa tambah sakit parah. Dan aku tak pernah jijik dengan perjodohan ini karena ini semua demi appaku jaejoong " jawab yunho menatap sendu jaejoong.

" Jadi hanya aku menerima perjodohan ini, aku mencintaimu yunho-sshi walaupun aku tidak bisa memilikimu asal aku bisa bersamamu walau cuma sebentar. Apakah kau tidak bisa melihatku? " bathin jaejoong sedih.

" Apakah yeojachingu tidak marah jika kau menikah dengan orang lain yunho-sshi walaupun ini demi appamu? " seru jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

" Ia tidak akan marah karena aku akan mengatakan pernikahan yang akan kita jalani hanya sampai appaku sembuh jaejoong-ah dan kita hanya menikah di depan keluarga saja, apakah kau membantuku jaejoong-ah, hanya sampai appaku sembuh jebal? " ucap yunho memohon pada jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yunho.

" Tapi biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu walaupun nantinya kau tak disampingku lagi yunho-sshi, bolehkah? " bathin jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

" Benarkah jaejoong-ah, jeongmal gomawo " kata yunho sambil memegang tangan jaejoong.

Drrrt drrt

Sebuah geteran merambat menghampiri tubuh yunho, yunho berbisik lalu kembali ke tempat jajoong duduk.

" Jaejoong-ah, appaku menyuruh kita ke ruangannya sekarang " ucap yunho.

" Ne, aku juga tidak ingin membuat orang tua kita khawatir karena kita tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja " seru jaejoong membalas ucapan yunho.

" Apa ? Kau setuju ? " pekik heechul tak menyangkah jaejoong akan berubah pikiran secepat itu karena jaejoong adalah tipe manusia kepala batu.

Jaejoong hanya diam ketika melihat ibuknya terkejut, tentu saja ibunya kaget karena biasanya paling keras kepala dengan keputusannya.

" Biarlah aku menjalani pernikahan ini, paling tidak aku bisa membahagiakan yunho-sshi walaupun aku yang terluka " bathin jaejoong miris, sebelum menikah saj sudah membuat hatinya sesak memikirkannnya apalagi menjalaninya.

" Apah kau yakin joongie? Eomma hanya tidak ingin putra eomma menderita karena menjalani pernikahan ini? " kata heechul.

" Ne, joongie yakin eomma " lirih jaejoong.

" Eomma senang jika akhirnya putra eomma ini menikah " seru heechul pada jaejoong.

Yunho ingat saat dirinya mengobrol dengan seorang namja cantik bermata doe di halaman rumah. Dulu, namja cantik itu pernah menanyakan namanya dan ia enggan memberi tahu. Lagi pula , yunho pergi tanpa pamit. Ia mungkin saja sudah membuat namja cantik itu penasaran tentang dirinya.

Oh, namja cantik yang malang!

Tiba-tiba bayangan namja cantik itu digantikan oleh jessica yang menatapnya dengan mata yang basah, bahkan selama bersam jessica tak pernah menagis kenapa imjinasinya membayangkan hal itu.

" Apa yang kau lamunkan? " tanya seorang dengan suara yang bijak pada yunho.

" aniya " jawab yunho seadanya menjawab pertanyaan appanya. Sekarang kesehatan siwon semakin membaik tapi belum sembuh. Ia memutuskan pulang dan di rawat dirumahnya saja karena merasa bosan dengan suasana rumah sakit.

" Bagaiman menurutmu jaejoong, yun? " kata siwon menatap putara sulungnya.

" Ia cantik, bahkan terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja appa dan ia juga pribadi yang menyenangkan " ucap yunho jujur setelah percakapan sikatnya dengan jaejoong di taman rumah sakit saat siwon masih di rawat.

" Appa harap kau bisa membahagiakn jaejoong yun, karena appa sangat menyayangi jaejoong seperti putra kandung appa " nasehat siwon pada yunho dan beranjak dari ruang keluarga tempat ia berbicara dengan yunho.

" Apakah ini keputusan yang tepat? Aku masih mempunyai jessica tapi aku malah menerima perjodohan ini, tidak terlalu egoiskah mengorbankan jaejoong? " ucap yunho dalam hati.

Dering hp mendominasi suasana rungangan keluaraga itu. Yunho melihat nam yang terpanpang di layar lcd hpnya dan segera menjawabnya.

" Yeobeoseo sica-ah "

TBC OR END?

balasan buat non-login

irengiovanny : sok-sok dewasa banget sijaema#dijewer changmin okey ne chap 3. Gomawo udah baca and reviewnya ^^

NOTE : ANGEL BUKAN ANTIS SNSD SO INI HANYA UNTUK KEPERLUAN FF INI. JADI JANGAN ANGGAP ANGEL ANTIS OKEY.

30 JANUARI 2014

09: 01 PM

WITH LOVE

ANGEL PARK

LAST WORD REVIEW NE? PAI PAI


	5. Chapter 4

BECAUSE OF LOVE

DISCLAMEIR : 당신 (KAMU) BY ADELIANY AZFAR

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,AND OTHER MEMBER TVXQ

PAIR : YUNJAE AND OTHER

RATE : T

WARNING : NO FLAME,NO BASH,NGAK SESUAI EYD,ALUR

KECEPATAN,BOYS LOVE,TYPOS

SUMMARY : Aku yang salah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kukemasi rindu dan harap ini, tak ada tempatku dalam kisahmu. Hangat pelukmu hanya untuknya, aku hanyalah sebuah jeda dalam nafasmu. Sedangkan dia adalah udara yang kau hirup untuk bernafas. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti berharap, dan aku percaya bahwa luka dan waktu akan mendewasakanku.

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

" Apakah ini keputusan yang tepat? Aku masih mempunyai jessica tapi aku malah menerima perjodohan ini, tidak terlalu egoiskah mengorbankan jaejoong? " ucap yunho dalam hati.

Dering hp mendominasi suasana rungangan keluarga itu. Yunho melihat nama yang terpampang di layar lcd hpnya dan segera menjawabnya.

" Yeobeoseo sica-ah "

Chapter 4

Seorang yeoja cantik berambut lurus tengah berdiri di depan sebuah perusahaan desain dengan ponsel menempel teliganya. Ia memainkan ujung mini dressnya sambil terus tersenyum.

" Lalu , apa appamu sudah sembuh? Sekarang, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa masih dirawat? "tanyanya pada penelpon di seberang sana.

" Apa? Oh ya, aku baik-baik saja disini meskipun di new york agak sedikit panas dari pada d seoul " jawabnya.

" No problem chagi, aku akan jaga diri di sini, aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti. Saranghae! "pekiknya dengan berbinar dan wajah memerah.

" Mwoya, apa kita bisa pulang besok ke seoul? "tanyanya penuh harap pada seorang wanita setelah mematikan telponnya tadi.

Yeoja yang memengangi beberapa map itu segera berjalan menuju yeoja yang bertanya tadi.

" Ya, sica-ah kemana saja kau? Aku sudah berkeliling mencarimu dari tadi! Nona hwang ingin bertemu? Dia ingin membicarak kontrak dengamu! "katanya setengah berteriak.

Jessica mencibir " Yuri-ah, jangan pikir karena ini di amerika kau bisa membentakku begitu saja! "

Yuri mencibir dan mengikuti langkah jessica.

" Neo ingin kembali ke seoul, ani? "tanyanya sambil terus berjalan.

Jessica mendesah " Sangat ingin, aku sudah terlalu lama disini. Ahhh..., nan jeongmal bogoshipo dengan yunho! Apa dia baik-baik saja disana? " desanya sedih yang membuat yuri terbahak pelan.

Jessicika jung merupakan wanita asli korea selatan yanhg harus bolak-balik korea-amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan desain milik keluarganya. Ia jugfa merupakan aktris yang berbakat dinegara asalnya-korea. Ia dan yunho bertemu pertama kali di universitas harvard. Jessica sudah jatuh cinta pada yunho saat pertama melihat namja itu.

" Annyonghaseyo, ahjussi! Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang? Apakah sudah lebih sehat? " ucap jaejoong sambil masuk ke kamar tuan jung.

Namja tua yang masih berbaring di atas kasurnya tersenyum.

" Nan gwenchana joongie " balas siwon terkekeh.

" Nan tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mengunjungimu, siabeoji " ucapnya tergelak sendiri.

Tuan jung ikut terkekeh pelan. Setelah beberapa lama mengobrol dengan tuan jung, jaejoong minta pamit untuk pergi. Yunho bergegas menuju kamar appanya, ia ingin melihat keadaan appanya yang mungkin saj sudah membaik dari kemarin.

Saat pintu terbuka, jaejoong tersentak. Menemukan sosok yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Ia mematung, berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

" Annyeong yunho-sshi " ucap jaejoong menyapa dan membungkuk di hadapan yunho.

" Kau kesini? " tanya yunho pada jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mencari celah agar keluar dari kecanggungan yang melanda mereka berdua. Pipihnya mungkin sudah memerah karena malu.

" Jaejoong-ah, aku perlu berbicara denganmu " kata yunho pada jaejoong mengusir kecanggungan diantara mereka.

" Ne " jawab jaejoong.

Yunho mengajak jaejoong ke kafe dekat rumahnya. " Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apa kau serius menerima perjodohan ini? " tanya yunho setelah cukup lama diam.

" Ne, aku serius " jawab jaejoong tersenyum miris.

" Baiklah, aku semakin serius dengan perjodohan ini. Geunde, aku mohon jaejoong-ah jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang perjanjian kita yah, jebal " seru yunho memohon pada jaejoong.

TBC OR END?

note : mian chapnya pendek and sorry angel ngak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu, satu lagi typos bertebaran karena ngak ada waktu buat ngedit. Once again mian

06 JANUARI 2014

10:48 PM

WITH LOVE

ANGEL PARK

LAST WORD REVIEW NE? PAI PAI


	6. Chapter 5

BECAUSE OF LOVE

DISCLAMEIR : 당신 (KAMU) BY ADELIANY AZFAR

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,JESSICA JUNG,PARK YOOCHUN, KIM JUNSU AND OTHER

PAIR : YUNJAE AND OTHER

RATE : T

WARNING : NO FLAME,NO BASH,NGAK SESUAI EYD,ALUR

KECEPATAN,BOYS LOVE,TYPOS

SUMMARY : Aku yang salah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kukemasi rindu dan harap ini, tak ada tempatku dalam kisahmu. Hangat pelukmu hanya untuknya, aku hanyalah sebuah jeda dalam nafasmu. Sedangkan dia adalah udara yang kau hirup untuk bernafas. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti berharap, dan aku percaya bahwa luka dan waktu akan mendewasakanku.

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

" Jaejoong-ah, aku perlu berbicara denganmu " kata yunho pada jaejoong mengusir kecanggungan diantara mereka.

" Ne " jawab jaejoong.

Yunho mengajak jaejoong ke kafe dekat rumahnya. " Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apa kau serius menerima perjodohan ini? " tanya yunho setelah cukup lama diam.

" Ne, aku serius " jawab jaejoong tersenyum miris.

" Baiklah, aku semakin serius dengan perjodohan ini. Geunde, aku mohon jaejoong-ah jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang perjanjian kita yah, jebal " seru yunho memohon pada jaejoong.

Chapter 5

Waktu berlalu seiring persiapan pernikahan jaejoong dan yunho, terlihat kepala keluarga Jung sedang berbincang dengan yunho di ruang keluarga.

" Aku sangat bahagia karena kau mau menerima perjodohan ini yun " ucap sang kepala keluarga jung-siwon

" Aku juga appa " jawab yunho seadanya.

" Appa aku ingin pernikahan ini tidak terlalu mewah dan aku ingin hanya keluarga dan kerabat kita saja yang datang ke pernikahanku dengan jaejoong appa " kata yunho pada siwon.

" Apa kau yakin yun? Ini pernikahan sekali seumur hidup dan kau ingin melewatkannya tanpa teman-temanmu? " tanya siwon tak percaya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil " Nanti saja kita bicarakan appa, aku masih belum kepikiran untuk mengundang mereka " kilah yunho yang mengundang tatapan curiga siwon.

" NANTI? MANA BISA BEGITU YUN , PERNIKAHANMU AKAN DIADAKAN LUSA DAN KAU AKAN MOMEN ITU KALAU KAU MASIH MEMIKIRKAN AKAN MENGUNDANG TEMANKU ATAU TIDAK? " bentak siwon dengan menaikan suaranya.

That day

Heechul memasang hanbok pink dengan muka masam, heechul mendesah, pikirannya masih tidak tenang sejak jaejoong menerima perjodohan ini. Jaejoong bukan tipikal orang yang mudah dinasehati.

" Apa kau sudah selesai chulie? " tanya hangeng sambil menepuk bahu heechul.

" Apa kau yakin akan menikahkan jaejoong hari ini hanie? " tanya heechul tanpa menjawab pertanyaan hangeng.

" Ne, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu chulie? Kulihat jaejoong bersemangat dalam mennyiapkannya, jadi kita tak perlu mencemaskan yang tidak penting chulie " kata hangeng sambil memenenangkan heechul.

" Aku takut nantinya uri joongie menderita karena tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi hanie " keluh heechul pada hangeng.

" Tenang saja chulie, itu takkan pernah terjadi, dan kau tak perlu khawatir " seru hangeng sambil memeluk heechul.

Acara pemberkatan pernikahan jaejoong dan yunho berjalan hikmat dan sederhana, hanya kerabat keluarga Jung dan Kim yang datang seperti keinginan yunho. Jaejoong tampak menawan dengan tuxedo putih dan yunho tampak semakin manly dengan tuxedo hitam yang dipakainya.

Malam ini semua anggota keluarga jung dan Kim berkumpul di rumah Tuan Kim di chungnam. Jaejoong tampak sibuk dengan kerjaanya membantu nyonya Kim dan Jung menyiapkan makanan.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul di meja makan " Jadi kapan kalian ke Seoul? " tanya tuan Kim pada yunho yang menikmati makanannya.

" Mungkin besok appa " jawab yunho sambil menatap jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat kalian kembali ke Seoul besok? " tanya tuan jung.

" Mianhe appa, aku sudah seminggu tidak masuk kerja begitu juga dengan joongie appa " kata yunho yang di angguki jaejoong.

Besok harinya, Chungnam

" Appa eomma, kalian hati-hati nanti dalam perjalan ke Jepang yah. Hyung juga, sampaikan salamku pada teman-temanku di Jepang " ucap jaejoong pada orang tuanya.

" Kau juga baik-baik! Jangan biarkan ia menyakitimu " kata heechul dalam bahasa Jepang yang membuat hangeng dan junsu tersenyum, sedangkan yunho dan siwon hanya memandang mereka bingung.

Jaejoong menangguk dengan cepat " Jika ia menyakitiku, aku akan kembali pada kalian, " jawab jaejoong dalam bahasa Jepang. " Yah meski aku tau tahu, aku sudah terluka dari awal aku mencintainya " bathin jaejoong.

Setelah berpamitan, jaejoong dan yunho segera berangkat ke sSeoul. Di tengah perjalanan, handphone yunho terus berbunyi tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. Jaejoong terus saja menggerutu karena bunyi handphone yunho " Yunho-sshi, coba angkat handphonemu, dari tadi ia membuatku pusing karena bunyinya " gerutu jaejoong pada yunho.

" Biarkan saja jaejoong-ah, telepon itu tidak penting " jawab yunho, ia tau dari siapa telpon itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia mengumbar kemesraannya dengan jessica di depan jaejoong padahal mereka baru satu hari menikah.

Incheon Internasional Airport

Jaejoong membelalakan mata doenya ketika ia sampai di bandara Incheon, ia tak menyangkah bahwa yunho akan membawahnya kesini, apakah yunho mau mengajaknya bulan madu? Memikirkan bulan madu membuat jaejoong menggeleng, untuk mengucapkannya saja mungkin yunho akan merasa jijik, apalagi bulan madu sesama namja, itu tak mungkin. Itu pikiran jaejoong tentang pendapat yunho mungkin.

Jaejoong mengikuti langkah yunho, " Yunho-sshi, apa kau ingin suatu tempat? " tanya jaejoong masih mengikuti yunho.

Namja yang di tanyai jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum kecut " Aniya, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang " kata yunho.

" Mwoya? Kenapa aku harus di kenalkan padanya ? " tanya jaejoong pada yunho.

" Agar ia tidak salah paham "

TBC OR END?

12 Februari 2014

05:19 pm

WITH LOVE

ANGEL PARK

LAST WORD REVIEW NE? PAI PAI


	7. Chapter 6

BECAUSE OF LOVE

DISCLAMEIR : 당신 (KAMU) BY ADELIANY AZFAR

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,JESSICA JUNG,PARK YOOCHUN, KIM JUNSU AND OTHER

PAIR : YUNJAE AND OTHER

RATE : T

WARNING : NO FLAME,NO BASH,NGAK SESUAI EYD,ALUR

KECEPATAN,BOYS LOVE,TYPOS

SUMMARY : Aku yang salah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kukemasi rindu dan harap ini, tak ada tempatku dalam kisahmu. Hangat pelukmu hanya untuknya, aku hanyalah sebuah jeda dalam nafasmu. Sedangkan dia adalah udara yang kau hirup untuk bernafas. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti berharap, dan aku percaya bahwa luka dan waktu akan mendewasakanku.

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

Jaejoong mengikuti langkah yunho, " Yunho-sshi, apa kau ingin suatu tempat? " tanya jaejoong masih mengikuti yunho.

Namja yang di tanyai jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum kecut " Aniya, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang " kata yunho.

" Mwoya? Kenapa aku harus di kenalkan padanya ? " tanya jaejoong pada yunho.

" Agar ia tidak salah paham "

Chapter 6

Jaejoong merasa di dunia akan runtuh ketika yuno mengenalkan seorang wanita cantik di hadapannnya. Yunho dengan santai memeluk jessica jung-wanita cantik itu dan jangan lupakan bahkan yunho mencium bibir jessica di hadapannya tanpa malu. Jessica jung, siapa yang tidak kenal, artis cantik yang terkenal di korea selatan walaupun ia tidak terlalu aktif sebagai artis.

Jaejoong seperti orang ketiga diantara yunho dan jessica yang berjalan didepannya. Mereka pasangan sangat serasi yang satu tampan, manly dan berotot sedangkan yang wanitanya cantik, tubuh langsing dan kaki yang jenjang miliknya.

Jaejoong merasa menyesal karena berpikir masih bisa mendapatkan yunho sebelum bertemu dengan jessica.

" Jejoong-ah, jae " yunho tampak melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah jaejoong.

" Ne? " kiran mengutuk dirinya seperti orang bodoh di depan pasangan serasi itu.

" Jaejoong-ah, ini orang yang ingin ku perkenalkan padamu " ucap yunho sambil tersenyum manis pada jaejoong ketika ia mengenalkan jessica.

" Apa kau sangat mencintai jessica yun, hingga kau terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bertemu dengannya? Apakah aku harus berhenti berharap karena hal ini ? " bathin jaejoong.

" Annyonghaseo jessica-sshi, aku jaejooong " kata jaejoong sambil menjabat tangan jessica.

" Hai jaejoong-sshi, aku jessica " kata jessica.

" Ne, aku sudah tahu namamu, siapa yang tak mengenal jessica jung? " seru jaejoong pada jessica sambil melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

" Kau tidak perlu bicara seperti itu jaeoong-sshi, belum tentu semua orang tentu mengenalku bukan? " balas jessica tertawa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

" Ya TUHAN, lihatlah ia sangat cantik tertawa, bagaiman bisa aku bersaing dengannya? " miris jaejoong dalam hati.

" Chingumu? " tanya jessica pada yunho yang dari tadi hanya diam.

" Anniya, justru itulah aku membawa jaejoong kesini, ada sesuatu yang mesti kami sampaikan padamu! Benar begitu, jaejoong " yunho melirik pada jaejoong dan coba minta dukungan.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil " Ne".

Sementara itu disisi lain bandara incheon, nampak seorang namja berwajah cassanova dengan kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajah tampannya. Ia berusaha menghindari troli yang bertebaraan di depannya. Namja itu menyeret kopernya dengan semangat sampai tidak melihat orang didepannya.

Brugh bunyi itu berasal dari tabrakan yang mengenai yoochun-namja berwajah cassanova itu langsung melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

" Gwaenchanhayo? Maaf aku tak melihat jalan " ucap yoochun sesal.

" Jadi kau yang menabraknya ? Apa kau tak punya mata hah? " kata yunho marah pada yoochun.

Yoochun menunduk dan melihat siapa yang ia tabrak tanpa menhiraukan bentakan yunho. " Joongie-ah " seru yoochun pada orang yang terduduk karena ia tabrak.

Jaejoong mendongkkan wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya nama kecilnya. Dan ia berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang basah, yoochun yang bertemu lagi dengan jaejoong-sahabat kecilnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan mendebarkan di dadanya ketika bertemu lagi dengan jaejoong..

" Chunie " pekik jaejoong dan segera memeluk sahabat lamanya itu. Yoochun menerimanya dengan senang hati karena ia sudah lama merindukan jaejoong, namja cantik yang membuat jantung berdetak dengan kencang. Tanpa menghiraukan seseorang yang memandanginya tidak suka.

Apartemen Yoochun

Jaejoong masih terisak di pelukan yoochun, ia merasa nyaman menumpahkan segala kesedihannnya di namja tampan itu. Ia merasasangat bodoh masih mencintai yunho meskipun ia telah bertemu dengan jessica, saat ini jaejoong berada di apartemen yoochun. Jaejoong mengatakan pada yunho bahwa ia perlu reuni dengan yoochun karena sudah lama tidak berteman, karena itulah mereka di apartemen yoochun sekarang .

Jaejoong dengan canggung menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan yoochun " Gwenchana joongie-ah? " kata yoochun

" Nan gwaenchana chunie " jawab jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba semangat.

" Lau kenapa kau menangis, apa karena kaki terkilir? Tapi kupikir tidak mungkin karena dulu saja ketika kaki di patah kau tak menangis? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama aku tak di korea? " tanya yoochun pada jaejoong dengan tatapan curiga.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan chunie? Aku sangat merindukanmu setelah lama tidak bertemu " kilah jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Masih hari itu, Restoran

Yunho mendesah melihat jessica yang hanya diam begitu saja setelah pembicaraan mereka tadi.

" Jadi untuk apa kita masih berpacaran yunho-ah " ucap jessica dingin tanpa memandang yunho.

" Jebal sica-ah, ini hanya untuk sementara,,, Dan kami hanya berpura-pura " ucap yunho tak rela ketika mengatakan ia dan jaejoong hanya berpura-pura.

" Mwoya? " seru jessica kaget mendengarkan pernyataaan yunho.

" Aku dan jaejoong hanya berpura-pura menikah di depan keluaaga kami, dan di luar itu akau dan jaejoong hanya teman yang tinggal satu atap. Dan apa kau tak lihat tadi jaejoong memeluk namja itu dengan mesra, mungkin saja itu namjachingunya dan kami tidak mungkin jatuh cinta sama lain ketika kami sudah memiliki seseorang yang kami cintai." ucap yunho menjelaskan pada jessica.

Meskipun menerima pernyataan yunho tapi tetap saja jessica merasa cintanya bersama yunho takkan bertahan lama.

TBC OR END?

18 FEBRUARI 2014

03:31 PM

WITH LOVE

ANGEL PARK

LAST WORD REVIEW NE? PAI PAI ^^


	8. Chapter 7

BECAUSE OF LOVE

DISCLAMEIR : 당신 (KAMU) BY ADELIANY AZFAR

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,JESSICA JUNG,PARK YOOCHUN, KIM JUNSU AND OTHER

PAIR : YUNJAE AND OTHER

RATE : T

WARNING : NO FLAME,NO BASH,NGAK SESUAI EYD,ALUR

KECEPATAN,BOYS LOVE,TYPOS

SUMMARY : Aku yang salah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kukemasi rindu dan harap ini, tak ada tempatku dalam kisahmu. Hangat pelukmu hanya untuknya, aku hanyalah sebuah jeda dalam nafasmu. Sedangkan dia adalah udara yang kau hirup untuk bernafas. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti berharap, dan aku percaya bahwa luka dan waktu akan mendewasakanku.

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

" Jadi untuk apa kita masih berpacaran yunho-ah " ucap jessica dingin tanpa memandang yunho.

" Jebal sica-ah, ini hanya untuk sementara,,, Dan kami hanya berpura-pura " ucap yunho tak rela ketika mengatakan ia dan jaejoong hanya berpura-pura.

" Mwoya? " seru jessica kaget mendengarkan pernyataaan yunho.

" Aku dan jaejoong hanya berpura-pura menikah di depan keluaraga kami, dan di luar itu aku dan jaejoong hanya teman yang tinggal satu atap. Dan apa kau tak lihat tadi jaejoong memeluk namja itu dengan mesra, mungkin saja itu namjachingunya dan kami tidak mungkin jatuh cinta sama lain ketika kami sudah memiliki seseorang yang kami cintai." ucap yunho menjelaskan pada jessica.

Meskipun menerima pernyataan yunho tapi tetap saja jessica merasa cintanya bersama yunho takkan bertahan lama.

Chapter 7

" Gomawo chunie-ah " kata jaejoong muram sambil menepuk pundak yoochun ketika yoochun menurunkannya di depan apartemennya.

" Sepertinya hidupmu sangat menyenangka selam aku pergi, joongie" ucap yoochun melihat paprtemen jaejoong yang termasuk sangat mewah bagi seorang namja yang sendirian seperti jaejoong.

" Boleh aku tahu siapa namja dan yeoja tadi, jaejoong-ah? ".

" Bukan siapa-siapa, dan lagi pula itu tidak penting chunie " jawab jaejoong ketus, ia masih kesal dengan "suaminya".

" Kau kenapa joongie-ah, sepertinya kau sangat benci dengan namja dan yeoja tadi? ".

" Aku tidak apa-apa, memang ada masalah apa sampai kau harus kesal pada mereka " ucap jaejoong sedih, bukan siapa-siapa, tentu ia siapamu karena ia suamimu dan pacarnya bathin jaejoong.

Jaejoong tahu bahwa ia harus menjaga perasaannya pada yunho karena namja itu sudah memiliki jessica yang lebih darinya. Jaejoong menyesal mengaharapkan sesuatu dari pernikahan ini, ia ingat kalau pernikahan ini hanya pura-pura. Tidak ada bulan madu, tidak ada perhatian apalagi cinta.

Yoochun menginjak pedal gasnya dengan keras berharap agar ia cepat tiba di apartemaen untu8k menenangkan diri, ucapan jaejoong tadi membuat kepalanya mau pecah. Baiklah, mereka hanya berpura-pura tapi masalahnya jaejoong mencintai yunho meskipun jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan yunho padanya, iner yoochun.

Setelah tiba di apartemennya, yooch7un segera menelpon jaejoong, ia ingin menyakan sesuatu pada jaejoong yang menganjal di hatinya.

" Yeobeseyo "

" Jaejoong-ah, apakah kau menerima peernikahan ini karena uang? " ucapa yoochun langsung pada jaejoong.

" Yeobeseyo, jaejoong-ah" kata yoochun pada jaejoong karena jaejoong tidak berbicara lagi.

" Apakah aku serendah itu yoochun-ah? aku kecewa padamu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? " ucap jaejoong bergetar setelah lama terdiam akibat pertanyaan yoochun tadi. Yoochun melempar ponsel dengan keras ketika jaejoong memutuskan panggilannya dengan sepihak.

ARRGH yoochun berteriak menyesali tindakannya tadi.

Jaejoong mengis dalam diam ketika ia mematikan secara sepihak telpon dari yoochun, untuk apa ia menerima uang jika appanya saj bisa menghidupinya dengan baik selama ini. Jaejoong tidak menyangkah yoochun akan menuduh begitu kejam, bahkan ia sudah menceritakan bahwa ia menerima pernikahan ini krena ingin membantu yunho dan lagi pula ia mencinta yunho meskipun yunho tidak mencintainya.

Handphone jaejoong bergetar lagi, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya " Apalagi yoochun-ah, kau ingin menuduhku apa lagi sekarang Hah " jaejoong berteriak dengan tangisannya.

Jaejoong menjauhka handphone dari teliganya karena hanya hening yang menggerongoti waktu. Jaejoong terkejut mendapati bahwa yang menelpon dirinya bukan yoochun, " Yeobeseyo yunho-sshi, kau menelponku? Mian, tadinya kupikir orang lain " ucap jaejjong.

" Gwaenchana, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kenap kau menangis? " tanya yunho khawatir.

" Gwaenchana, memang ada kau menelponku yunho-sshi? ".

" Mian sebelumnya jaejoong-ah, aku tak bisa menjeputmu untuk kerumah yang nantinya kita tempati, aku harus pergi dengan jessica. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa jika kau pergi sendiri? " tanya yunho lagi.

" Tidak apa-apa yunho-sshi, kau bisa pergi sendiri. Apakah kau bisa mengirimkan alamatnya padaku? "

" Ne, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya melalui email, anyeong jaejoong-ah " jawab yunho.

" Anyeong "

Setelah menerima alamat yang di kirim yunho, jaejoong langsung membereskan semua kebutuhannya untuk pindah. Saat in jaejoong berdiri di sebuah rumah mungkin di sebut sebuah mansion karena ukuran yang besar. Jaejoong mendorong pagar besar berwarna biru itu, lalu ia berkeling hingga sampai di kolom berenang rumah yang akan di tempatinya bersam yunho nantinya. Jaejoong meletakan barang yang di bawahnya di sebelah ia duduk kolom berenang.

" Yoochun-ah tetap menjadi sahabat terbaikku, tetaplah di sampingku karena pasti nantinya aku akan sangat membutuhkanmu di hidupku "

TBC OR END?

28 Februari 2014

03:01 pm

With Love

Angel Park

REVIEW NE? PAI PAI ^^


	9. Chapter 8

BECAUSE OF LOVE

DISCLAMEIR : 당신 (KAMU) BY ADELIANY AZFAR

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,JESSICA JUNG,PARK YOOCHUN, KIM JUNSU AND OTHER

PAIR : YUNJAE, YUNSICA AND OTHER

RATE : T

WARNING : NO FLAME, NO BASH, NGAK SESUAI EYD, ALURKECEPATAN, BOYS LOVE, TYPOS

SUMMARY : Aku yang salah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kukemasi rindu dan harap ini, tak ada tempatku dalam kisahmu. Hangat pelukmu hanya untuknya, aku hanyalah sebuah jeda dalam nafasmu. Sedangkan dia adalah udara yang kau hirup untuk bernafas. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti berharap, dan aku percaya bahwa luka dan waktu akan mendewasakanku.

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

Setelah menerima alamat yang di kirim yunho, jaejoong langsung membereskan semua kebutuhannya untuk pindah. Saat in jaejoong berdiri di sebuah rumah mungkin di sebut sebuah mansion karena ukuran yang besar. Jaejoong mendorong pagar besar berwarna biru itu, lalu ia berkeliling hingga sampai di kolom berenang rumah yang akan di tempatinya bersama yunho nantinya. Jaejoong meletakan barang yang di bawahnya di sebelah ia duduk kolom berenang.

" Yoochun-ah tetap menjadi sahabat terbaikku, tetaplah di sampingku karena pasti nantinya aku akan sangat membutuhkanmu di hidupku "

chapter 8

Tiba-tiba pagar besar biru itu bergerak menampakan seseorang yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum tulus.

" Kau sudah datang? "

Sebelum sampai di rumahnya, Yunho sudah menduga bahwa saat pulang nanti ia akan bertemu dengan Yaejoong.

" Kamar mu yang di depan " ucap Yunho.

" Yang jauh itu " ucap Jaejoong bingung.

" Gomawo, aku pergi dulu melihat kamarku Yunho-sshi "

" Jangan sungkan, Jaejoong-ah apa kau tak apa sendirian? aku ingin menemui jessica sekarang " tanya Yunho pada jaejoong.

" Gwaenchana Yunho-sshi, jangan berlagak kau seperti kau menyakiti istrimu dengan menemui Jessica haha " kata Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak menangis di hadapan yunho.

Yunho mengguk senang dan segera berbalik setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong ambruk begitu saja setelah yunho menghilang dari hadapannya, ia menagis memeluk lututnya, mengisi nasib cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jessica tidak mau menyakan Jaejoong saat ini, namun ia khawatir karena kekasihnya dan Jaejoong akan tinggal satu rumah hanya mereka berdua.

" Apakah Jaejoong sudah tiba di rumah mu? Bagaimana keadaanya? " tanya Jessica.

" Wae? Apakah kau masih cemburu? Bukankah sudah aku katakan, bahwa aku dan Jaejoong hanya pura-pura " Jengah Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jessica.

" Tentu saja akau cemburu, namjachinguku akan satu rumah dengan orang lain, kalian akan bertemu setiap hari, makan bersama setiap hari dan dengan itu cinta di antara kalian akan tumbuh seiring kalian bersama " ungkap Jessica.

" Sica-ah, bukankah sudah kau lihat bahwa Jaejoong sudah punya namjachingu? Jadi tidak mungkin Jaejoong akan jatuh cinta padaku " jelas yunho.

Jessica hanya diam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho, itu mungkin saja benar karena Jaejoong sudah mempunyai seseorang yang ia cintai pikir Jessica.

" Yunho-ah, aku mohon kau jangan terlalu baik pada Jaejoong karena kau tak ingin ia terluka berharap padamu ne ".

" Ne " angguk Yunho.

Esok Hari

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jaejoong menginap di rumah Yunho,jadi ia berniat membuat makanan spesial untuk Yunho. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06:00 am tapi Jaejoong sudah sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatannya di dapur, setelah selesai membuat bulgogi Jaejoong langsut melesat ke dalam kamrnya untuk mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berdandan dengan sangat tampan-cantik, Jaejoong beranjak menuju kamar Yunho, ia mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna coklat.

" Yunho-sshi, apa kau sudah bangun? " tidak ada jawaban, Jaejoong mencoba memanggil Yunho lagi sampai tiga kali tapi tetap sama, hanya keheningan yang menyapanya.

Jaejoong beranjak menuju tempat makan, ia memakan hasil makanannya tanpa minat. Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya yang bersikap seperti asli sungguhan untuk Yunho. Apa yang kupikirkan hingga Yunho mau menungguku membuatkannya makanan rutuk Jaejoong.

Perusahaan Desain

" Hei, kemana saja kau selama ini Jae? " tanya Changmin-teman kerja Jaejoong.

" Wae? Apakah kau me4rindukan Jaejoongie yang tampan ini? " Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

" Keluargaku datang ke Chungnam dan aku menemani mereka " ucap Jaejoong, ia tak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi teman-temannya jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia ke Chungnam untuk menikah.

" Untuk apa aku merindukanmu, gara-gara kau aku harus kerja rodi untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu " seru Chingmin setengah tertawa.

" Jadi, kau tak merindukanku? Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu bersahabat lagi " kata Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Lalu pergi begitu saja meningglkan Changmin yang tertawa sambil memengagi perutnya.

Jaejoong menghentikkan hentakan kakinya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya " Jaejoong-sshi " Jaejoong langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang yang memanggilnya.

" Jessica-sshi "

Jessica membalas kikuk Jaejoong dan melirik name tag di bagian dada kiri Jaejoong " Jaejoong-sshi, kau bekerja disini? " tanya reflek tanpa menmperhatikan wajah bingung Jaejoong.

" Maksudku, apa kau salah satu pengawai di perusahaan desain ini? " .

" Ne, apakah kau ada urusan di sini Jessica-sshi? " Tanya Jaejoong.

" Sejak kapan? ".

" Ne? Apa maksudmu kapan pertama kali aku bekerja di sini? " Jessica hanya mengguk dengan wajah tak percaya.

" Hmmm,, kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu"

" Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu " ucap Jessica dan berlalu begitu saja.

Kenapa ia bertanya begitu bathin Jaejooong

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END?

NOTE : MIAN ANGEL NGAK BISA BALAS SATU-SATU DAN SATU LAGI WELCOME BUAT READER BARU, JANGAN BOSAN BUAT REVIEWNYA AGAR ANGEL TAHU DI MANA KEKURANGAN TULISAN ANGEL.

10 Maret 2014

12:40 PM

With Love

Angel Park

REVIEW NE? PAI PAI ^^


	10. Chapter 9

BECAUSE OF LOVE

DISCLAMEIR : 당신 (KAMU) BY ADELIANY AZFAR

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,JESSICA JUNG,PARK YOOCHUN, KIM JUNSU AND OTHER

PAIR : YUNJAE, YUNSICA AND OTHER

RATE : T

WARNING : NO FLAME, NO BASH, NGAK SESUAI EYD, ALURKECEPATAN, BOYS LOVE, TYPOS

SUMMARY : Aku yang salah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kukemasi rindu dan harap ini, tak ada tempatku dalam kisahmu. Hangat pelukmu hanya untuknya, aku hanyalah sebuah jeda dalam nafasmu. Sedangkan dia adalah udara yang kau hirup untuk bernafas. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti berharap, dan aku percaya bahwa luka dan waktu akan mendewasakanku.

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

Jaejoong menghentikkan hentakan kakinya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya " Jaejoong-sshi " Jaejoong langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang yang memanggilnya.

" Jessica-sshi "

Jessica membalas kikuk Jaejoong dan melirik name tag di bagian dada kiri Jaejoong " Jaejoong-sshi, kau bekerja disini? " tanya reflek tanpa menmperhatikan wajah bingung Jaejoong.

" Maksudku, apa kau salah satu pengawai di perusahaan desain ini? " .

" Ne, apakah kau ada urusan di sini Jessica-sshi? " Tanya Jaejoong.

" Sejak kapan? ".

" Ne? Apa maksudmu kapan pertama kali aku bekerja di sini? " Jessica hanya mengguk dengan wajah tak percaya.

" Hmmm,, kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu"

" Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu " ucap Jessica dan berlalu begitu saja.

Kenapa ia bertanya begitu bathin Jaejooong

Chapter 9

" Jadi kau tak mengenal pemilik tempat kau bekerja? Harusnya kau mencari tahu kalau tidak ada yang memberi tahumu Jaejoong-sshi? " Jessica menatap kiran sambil meminum kopinya.

Sore ini Jessica mengajak Jaejoong makan bersama, selain untuk mengetahui kepribadian Jaejoong yang bekerja di perusahaannya dan juga bagaimanapun ia tak bsa memungkiri bahwa orang yang di depannya adalah orang yang tinggal satu atap dengan pacarnya.

" Maafkan aku, selama ini aku tak pernah mencari karena aku bekerja di sini untuk mencari uang, bukan untuk mencari tahu silsilah pemilik perusahaan ini " jawabnya.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Jessica.

" Kau jangan tersinggung dengan perkataanku, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya " jawab Jaejoong.

" Yunho paling suka larut malam dan ia benci sarapan pagi " kata Jessica tanpa di minta.

" Pantas saja ia tak keluar untuk sarapan " pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

" Ayo kembali, kurasa kita sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan pekerjaanmu dan ku dengar kau adalah pekerja yang berbakat " puji nya pada Jaejoong.

Saat ini Jaejoong sudah berada di tempat kerjanya " Jaejoong-ah, ada seseorang yang mencarimu "

" Ne, gomawo sudah memberitahuku " ucap Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, ia memikirkan mungkin saja Yunho yang mencarinya.

" Kau masih marah atas ucapanku yang kemarin " ucap yoochun-orang mencari Jaejoong tadi, sejak bertemu dengannya Jaejoong cemberut sampai sekaran saat ia di mobilnya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Joongie, kenapa kau bisa memikirkan Yunho mencarimu haah? " bathin Jaejoong nelangsa.

" Harusnya, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya di abaikan Jaejoong-ah ketika mendengarmu menyukai suamimu " pasrah Yoochun ketika Jaejoong tidak menyahut perkataannya.

Jaejonng langsung menghadap Yoochun dan memengang tangan Yoochun " Benarkah? Apakah selama ini akau membuatmu kecewa? Mianhe " sesal Jaejoong pada Yoochun.

" Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kita seperti sedang bermain drama? " tawa Yoochun yang membuat Jaejoong langsung mencibir.

" Aishh, kenapa kau tak romantis sekali? Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu " seru Jaejoong. Yoochun semakin tertawa keras ketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

At Rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong

Jam sudah menunjukan 00:30 am, Yunho langsung menuju kamarnya, tapi langkanya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang sedang tertidur di sofa. Yunho mendekat ke sofa " Kau sangat cantik Jaejoong-ah, aku sangat berharap bertemu dengamu sebelum bertemu dengan Jessica sehingga aku tak harus menahannya " kata Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tertidur bagai malaikat.

" Jaejoong-ah, ireona! ppali ireona! " Yuno menepuk kecil wajah Jaejoong untuk membangunkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menguap dengan imutnya dan mengerjapkan mata doe yang langsung menatap mata musang Yunho.

" Mianhe, aku ketiduran, menunggu seperti menunggu bintang jatuh " ucap Jaejoong mengusap matanya.

Yunho mendesah kecil sebelum mengajak Jaejoong duduk dan berbicara serius.

" Jaejoong-ah, kau tahu kalau kita hanya pura-pura, kan? Jadi kau tak perlu serius menjalani hubungan kita seperi ini. Kita sudah mempunyai pasangan masing-masing, jadih bisakah kita menjalani kehidupan kita seperti sebelum bertemu? " terang Yunho mentap khawatir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menunduk dan mengangguk " Ne, Yunho mian kalau aku terlalu bersemangat " lirih Jaejoong

" Sampai waktunya membaik, aku akan segera menceraikanmu dan kau bisa hidup bebas tanpa memikirkan keadaan kita. Jja kau harus segera pindah ke kamarmu dan segera tidur dan selamat malam Jaejoong-ah" ucap yunho membelai rambut almond Jaejoong dan sedikit menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya dengan memikirkan perkataan Yunho yang masih mengiang di teliganya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya pelan dan langsung terjatuh terduduk, " Ia ingin menceraikanku " isak Jaejoong memeluk lututnya dan menghabiskan malam itu dengan tangisan lirinya tentang Yunho yang ingin menceraikannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END?

23 Maret 2014

09 :55 AM

With Love

Angel Park

REVIEW NE? PAI PAI ^^


	11. Chapter 10

BECAUSE OF LOVE

DISCLAMEIR : 당신 (KAMU) BY ADELIANY AZFAR

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,JESSICA JUNG,PARK YOOCHUN, KIM JUNSU AND OTHER

PAIR : YUNJAE, YUNSICA AND OTHER

RATE : T

WARNING : NO FLAME, NO BASH, NGAK SESUAI EYD, ALURKECEPATAN, BOYS LOVE, TYPOS

SUMMARY : Aku yang salah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kukemasi rindu dan harap ini, tak ada tempatku dalam kisahmu. Hangat pelukmu hanya untuknya, aku hanyalah sebuah jeda dalam nafasmu. Sedangkan dia adalah udara yang kau hirup untuk bernafas. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti berharap, dan aku percaya bahwa luka dan waktu akan mendewasakanku.

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

* * *

" Jaejoong-ah, kau tahu kalau kita hanya pura-pura, kan? Jadi kau tak perlu serius menjalani hubungan kita seperi ini. Kita sudah mempunyai pasangan masing-masing, jadih bisakah kita menjalani kehidupan kita seperti sebelum bertemu? " terang Yunho mentap khawatir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menunduk dan mengangguk " Ne, Yunho mian kalau aku terlalu bersemangat " lirih Jaejoong

" Sampai waktunya membaik, aku akan segera menceraikanmu dan kau bisa hidup bebas tanpa memikirkan keadaan kita. Jja kau harus segera pindah ke kamarmu dan segera tidur dan selamat malam Jaejoong-ah" ucap yunho membelai rambut almond Jaejoong dan sedikit menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya dengan memikirkan perkataan Yunho yang masih mengiang di teliganya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya pelan dan langsung terjatuh terduduk, " Ia ingin menceraikanku " isak Jaejoong memeluk lututnya dan menghabiskan malam itu dengan tangisan lirinya tentang Yunho yang ingin menceraikannya.

* * *

Chapter 10

Esok harinya

Dengan mata yang masih bengkak Jaejoong berjalan kekamar mandinya dan mempersiapakan dirinya untuk pergi ke kantor. Tiba – tiba handphonenya berbunyi menandakan bahwa sebuah panggilan menghampiri (?) dirinya " Yeoboseyo "

" Ne, arasoe " ucap Jaejoong mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Baru saja salah satu partner kerja Jaejoong menelpon agar Jaejoong segera datang ke kantor.

" Lihatlah Jonngie, kau tampak mengenaskan hanya karena jatuh cinta bahkan dulu kau tak secengeng ini " ucap Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. " Apakah rasa sakit ini juga dirasakan Yoochun saat aku mengabaikan keberadaannya?" bathin Jaejoong menyeka matanya yang berair karena memikirkan nasibnya lagi.

Jaejoong tampak sibuk dengan beberapa file yang harus ia revisi sebelum di serahkan pada atasannya-Jessica.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk " kata Jaejoong tanpa melihat siapa yang masuk keruanggannya.

" Apa kau sibuk? Tanya sebuah wanita.

Jaejoong mendongkak " Aniya, hanya ada beberapa lagi yang harus ku selesaikan Jessica-sshi, Ada apa? "

" Kalau sudah selesai, aku tunggu di ruangganku dan sekalian bawa proposal yang sedang kau kerjakan " kata Jessica sembari berjalan keluar ruanggan Jaejoong.

" Ne "

" Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Yunho-sshi?" bathin Jaejoong.

Mendengar suara seseorang berjalan keruanggannya, " Masuk "

Jaejoong segera masuk dan duduk detelah Jessica menyuruhnya duduk. Jessica mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan meletakkan nya di depan Jaejoong.

" Ige mwoya? : tanya Jaejoong.

" Surat kontrak " Jaejoong menurunkan tangan untuk mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Ia berpikiran bahwa kertas itu berisi perjajjian agar ia tak boleh dekat Yunho.

" Aku baru saj menerima sebuah kontrak dari klien, mereka ingin membuat sebuah gedung baru dan mereka ingin kau yang mendesainnya "

" Mwoya? "

" Kau, maukan? "

" Tentu saja "

" Untuk mendesain gedung ini, kau hanya di beri waktu 4 bulan, apa kau bisa menyelesaikannya? "

" Akan ku usahakan"

" Gomawo dan kau sangat beruntung karena klien kali ini sangat berpengaruh untuk perusahaan kita, mungkin saja kau dapat promosi atas proyek ini, Jaejoong-sshi " ucap Jessica.

Setelah semua pembicaraannya dengan Jassica selesai, Jaejoong segera beranjak dari ruanggan itu " Jaejoong-sshi " panggil Jessica membuat langkah Jaejoong terhenti, dahi Jaejoong berkerut ketika tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Jessica, " Hmmm, apa kau dan Yunho baik-baik saja? " tanya Jessica.

" Maksudmu? "

" Apa kau dan Yunho jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini? "

" Apanya jarang, bahkan untuk bertemu saja tak pernah apalagi jarang " iner Jaejoong " Yah, begitulah " jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

" Mian karena memanfaatkan keadaan ini, aku hanya tidak ingin segala sesuatunya tidak berada di tempatnya " lirihnya.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu telah beranjak menuju barat dan sepertinya cuaca sedang tak berpihak pada uri namja cantik kita ini. Sampai di sepan lobi kantornya, Jaejooong kaget melihat seseorang yang tadi malam membuat cairan asin keluar dari mata doenya.

" Yunho-sshi " teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho.

" Hei, kau belum pulang ?"

" Oh, tadi banyak pekerjaan " jawab Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum sambil melengokkan kepala dan sekali-kali melihat Jam yang terpasang di tangannya dengan tidak sabaran.

" Kau menunggu Jessica " tanya Jaejoong meski ia tahu jawabannya. " Mana mungkin Yunho-sshi mau bersusah paya menjeputku di tengah hunjan begini " miris Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk seakan meruntuhkan harapan Jaejoong padanya. Suar rintik hujan mendominasi di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, seolah ingin menghentikan luka yang di dapatnya karena melihat perhatian Yunho pada Jessica.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi takut nanti hujan makin deras " ucap Jaejoong walaupun air hujan masih deras karena ia tak sanggup lagi melihat semua itu.

" Aku tak perduli jika harus demam dari pada aku harus merasakan hatiki perih melihatmu denganya Yunho " isak Jaejoong berlari di tengah hujan sambil membekap mulutnya.

Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar teriakan Yunho untuk memberinya tumpangan, tapi Jaejoong berpura-pura tuli agar ia tak melihat kemesraan Jessica dan Yunho yang akan semakin membuatnya semakin terluka lebih dalam lagi.

Setelah lelah berlari, Jaejoong berhenti di sebuah halte. Sendiri, tentu saja siapa yang mau menemaninya.

Menangis dan menangis hanya itu yang dilakukan Jaejoong untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga mata yang biasanya memancarkan keindahan kini berganti dengan mata yang merah dan bengkak. Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan badannya yang kini sudah pucat dan menggigil, ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya sebelum kembali pulang. Karena merasa tidak sanggup untuk pulang sendiri Jaejoong menelpon seseorang yang selalu berada di sisi dan orang yang selalu di abaikannya.

" Yeoboseyo "

" Jebal, aku tak sanggup lagi "

" Di halte "

BRUGH

* * *

.

.

.

TBC OR END?

note : Mian kalau ffnya pendek, angel ngak mau reader mati kebosanan nantinya baca#alasan. Angel ngak bisa memperkirakan sampai chapter berapa endnya ff ini. And once again, sorry angel ngak bisa bales satu - satu reviewnya. Jangan bosan buat reviewnya, see you.

29 Maret 2014

00:00 AM

With Love

Angel Park

REVIEW NE?


	12. Chapter 11

BECAUSE OF LOVE

DISCLAMEIR : 당신 (KAMU) BY ADELIANY AZFAR

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,JESSICA JUNG,PARK YOOCHUN, KIM JUNSU AND OTHER

PAIR : YUNJAE, AND OTHER

RATE : T

WARNING : NO FLAME, NO BASH, NGAK SESUAI EYD, ALURKECEPATAN, BOYS LOVE, TYPOS

SUMMARY : Aku yang salah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kukemasi rindu dan harap ini, tak ada tempatku dalam kisahmu. Hangat pelukmu hanya untuknya, aku hanyalah sebuah jeda dalam nafasmu. Sedangkan dia adalah udara yang kau hirup untuk bernafas. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti berharap, dan aku percaya bahwa luka dan waktu akan mendewasakanku.

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

* * *

Menangis dan menangis hanya itu yang dilakukan Jaejoong untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga mata yang biasanya memancarkan keindahan kini berganti dengan mata yang merah dan bengkak. Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan badannya yang kini sudah pucat dan menggigil, ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya sebelum kembali pulang. Karena merasa tidak sanggup untuk pulang sendiri Jaejoong menelpon seseorang yang selalu berada di sisi dan orang yang selalu di abaikannya.

" Yeoboseyo "

" Di halte "

" Jebal, aku tak sanggup lagi "

BRUGH

* * *

Chapter 11

Yoochun pov

" Ne, Joongie "

" …. "

" Gwaenchana? "

" …..."

" Yah! Yah ! Joongie, kau kenapa? "

" …."

" Kau dimana? "

" ..."

" Tunggu di sana, aku akan menjem,,, Yah Yeobeseyo! " Teriak Yoochun mendengar dentuman keras di seberang telpon tempat Jaejoong berada.

Yoochun berlari seperti orang kesetanan, ia mengambil jaket dan juga kunci mobilnya dan segera melaju menuju tempat Jaejoong.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Yoochun sampai di tempat yang di katakan Jaejjong karena apartementnya yang tidak terlalu jauh.

" Joongie ! Joongie ! Eodiseo? Jangan bercanda ! Ini tidak lucu sama sekali ! Cepat keluar ! Joongie " Yoochun berteriak seperti orang kesetanan mencari Jaejoong di halte dekat tempat kerja Jaejoong bekerja, ia tidak memperdulikan suaranya yang hampir habis karena berteriak melawan hujan yang deras.

" Joongie ! Joongie ! " Yoochun masih berteriak di tengah hujan hingga ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang halte dan menemukan sesosok manusia yang terbaring kedinginan.

" Joongie ! Ireona! Ppali ireona ! " ucap Yoochun menepuk – nepuk kecil wajah Jaejoong agar Jaejoong sadar. Karena merasa percuma melakukan hal itu Yoochun segera mengangkat Jaejoong ke mobilnya untuk membawanya ke apartementnya. Ia kan mengabari suami Jaejoong dan mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong menginap di apartementnya untuk keperluan penting dan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang padahal jam masih menunjukan pukul 09: 45 Pm.

* * *

At Yooochun's Room Apartement, Tomorow

" Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kenapa menerjang hujan deras seperti semalam? Lihat, sekarang kau sakit bodoh " Yoochun terus mengomel pada Jaejoong sambil menganti kain hangat di kepala Jaejoong yang dari tadi malam demam.

Jaejong hanya mengerucut bibir imut mendengar ceramah Yoochun sejak ia bangun tadi pagi dengan kepala masih sakit dan ditambah denga ceramah tanpa judul dari sahabat jidat lebarnya ini.

" Jadi kenapa kau tadi malam nekat menerjang hujan kalau kau bisa menungguku di lobi perusahaanmu jika kau ingin aku menjeputmu, Joongie ? " tanya Yoochun lembut pada Jaejoong yang hanya menunduk mendengar pernyataa itu.

" Aku tidak apa – apa, aku hanya ingin main air hujan karena sudah lam aku todak melakukannya " jawab Jaejoong seceriah mungkin agar Yoochun tak curiga padanya.

" Tapi, tidak seharusnya juga kau main – main seperti hingga kau demam seperti semalam Jae, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit dan tidak ada yang merawatmu selagi aku tidak berada di sampingmu saat itu " kata Yoochun sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong lembut ynag sedang bersandar di tempat tidur Yoochun. Jaejoong hanya menggukkan kepalanya patuh.

" Tapi, bisakah kau tetap di sampingku karena aku akan membutuhkanmu saat aku tak sanggup melewati ini semua? " lirih Jaejoong menatap punggung Yoochun yang keluar dari kamarnya.

Jaejoong akan pergi ke rumah keluarga yang ada di chungnam setelah melewati perdebatan a lot dengan Yoochun yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang belum sehat, tapi Jaejoong bersikeras bahwa ia sudah merasa membaik dan ia akan baik – baik saj untuk pergi ke chungnam. Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk mendesain gedung baru.

At Yunjae House

Yunho memengang kepala yang sedikit berdenyut karena mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong tadi malam. Walaupun Yoochun-sahabat Jaejoong telah memberitahunya bahwa Jaejoong akan menginap di apartement, tapi ia masih khawatir dengan namja cantik yang menjabat sebagai istrinya itu walaupun ia sering mengabaikan keberadaannya agar namja cantik itu tak semakin terluka.

Beberapa minggu tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong membuat Yunho merasa rindu tapi ia mencoba untuk menginkarinya dengan menyebut bahwa ia hanya menghawatirkan Jaejoong karena ia merasa itu sudah jadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai suami Jaejoong.

Setelah mendapatkan ide untuk mendesain perusahaan-lebih tepatnya menenangkan dirinya. Jaejoong langsung pulang ke seoul dan ke peusahaannya.

* * *

At Jaejoong Room Office

" Otte? Apa kau sudah dapat ide Jaejoong-sshi setelah libur beberapa lama? " tanya Jessica pada Jaejoong.

" Ne, memang ada apa? "

" Apa kita bisa bicara? "

" Ne, tunggu sebentar "

" Baiklah, akan ku tunggu kau sampai selesai " ucap Jessica tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

Jessica mengajak Jaejoong kembali ke kafe dulu ketika mereka pernah berbicara. Jaejoong menceritakan tema yang akan ia pakai untuk desain perusahaan klien Jessica. Tak terasa 2 jam berlalu Jaejoong habiskan waktu untuk membahas idenya yang di terima baik oleh Jessica.

" Baiklah Jaejoong-sshi, aku rasa kita harus mengakhirinya saat ini juga karena aku segera kembali "

seru Jessica.

" Baiklah " kata Jaejoong.

Ketika Jessica akan bangkit dari kursinya " Aku akan pindah " ucap Jaejoong.

" Mwoya? "

" Aku akan pindah dari rumah Yunho-sshi minggu ini, Kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu tentang hal ini agar kau tak perlu khawatir lagi tentang hubunganmu dengan Yunho-sshi " ucap Jaejoong dengan pandangan lurus mengabur.

_Kau tidak boleh mengeluarkan air mata, Jaejoong, kau harus kuat dan bertahan._

" Mianhe, jika selama ini aku telah merusak hubunganmu dengan Yunho-sshi. Harusnya dari awal, aku tak menyetujui pernikahan ini jika ada seseorang yang terluka karena ini. Jadi, lebih baik aku mundur dan meminta Yunho-sshi untuk segera menceraikanku. Aku rasa, ini keputusan yang terbaik untuk kita bersama "

Jessica masih diam dan terpaku " Oke, aku rasa aku harus pulang untuk berkemas dari sekarang "

Jaejoong pergi dari hadapan Jessica setelah ia membungkuk pada atasannya itu.

" Ini sangat mengejutkan " lirinya memandang punggung Jaejoong.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

OR END?

Note : Apakah harus End? Karena salah satunya udah ngalah. dan sekali lagi angel katakan kalau ngak suka ff abal angel jangan baca jika hanya menghabiskan waktu reader Pastikan warning sebelum membaca. Sebelum Angel mau bilang jeongmal gomawo buat udah review maupun folo fav. Ff ini ngak akan berjalan tanpa review reader semuanya.

maaf kalau baru bisa balas sekarang :

ifa. : silahkan temukan jawabannya di chapter. Gomawo read dan reviewnya.

holepink : yah, begitulah nasib bang jeje#plak** . **Gomawo read and reviewnya.

Gia : niatnya sih mau serius buat ff ini tapi berhubungan masih hidup di dunia real maka maaf kalau cuma bisa ngetik segini, kalau gia ngak suka ff abal ini gunakan bahasa yang sopan ya untuk ngritiknya. Gomawo read and reviewnya.

Guest : ini udah stop nyiksa jeje kalau ngak di lanjut. Gomawo read and reviewnya.

: kalau panjang banget nanti bosan lagi. Gomawo read and reviewnya.

Rly. : yah begitu sikap beruang gendut. Gomawo read and reviewnya.

jaejae : gamawo#plak. Aku juga ngak bisa bayanginnya#plak haha . Gomawo read and reviewnya.

danactebh : iya oennie. ini kelanjutannya, mungkin ini yang terakhir oennie sebelum benar - benar sibuk oennie#plakcurcol. Gomawo read and reviewnya oennie.

yolyol : mian kalau pendek ne, kalau nanti bosan lagi#plakalasan. Gomawo read and reviewnya.

naoi sora : Gwenchana naoi, kalau junchan masih bisa oennie jaqnjikan ia muncul taopi kalau mimin ngak naoi#nangis. Behentui beruang gendut. Yes, harapan naoi terkabul, yunpa pulang larut bukan karena diwem di rumah jessica tapi karena banyak urusan kantor naoi, this chap spesial buat naoi hahaha. Gomawo read and reviewnya.

Jeongmal gomawo-yo#bungkuk90derjat

01 April 2014

06:20 PM

With Love

Angel Park

REVIEW NE?


End file.
